


Late

by true_weak_lincs



Series: The Bad Dadza Issue Trio [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, Other, Tommy and Fundy are also dead!!!, guilt tripping, might come back to this concept eventually but for now have pain and brainrot!, one chapter only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_weak_lincs/pseuds/true_weak_lincs
Summary: Philza is late for everyone but Technoblade.He was late for Wilbur, he was late for Fundy. And now he’s late for Tommy.
Relationships: Philza & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: The Bad Dadza Issue Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097747
Comments: 25
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw death and guilt-tripping kinda, even though it’s unintentional!!  
> Also mention of Philza biting his lip until he nearly bled

He doesn’t remember how he died. Nothing. But yet he was happy.  
The words rung in his head over and over, traitor, traitor, traitor.  
He only remembers his own thoughts-some of them, like “I’m worse than the people I hated” and “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”   
So why was he so happy?  
He doesn’t know. Either way, everything burnt. It wasn’t bad per say, it made Tommy feel whole, oddly.   
The fire raging on in his soul, something told him it nearly died out once, only to be rekindled sooner or later with the help of Technoblade, as far as he thinks he can recall. He would have to thank Techno later.  
For now he’d settle for thanking Phil for finding him, his dad. His dad...no, the person who disowned him. He was a traitor to Phil, but it was fine.  
“Tommy...” Phil’s voice was wavering as he looked at his dead son. Tommy stared back.  
“Don’t be sad, Phil!” Phil could have cried, he’d stopped calling him dad. “I’m fine! Just a few flames here and there, but I don’t mind! It makes things warmer around here too, though I probably can’t enter Techno’s house!”   
The melted snow pooled around Tommy’s shoes, which were ragged and charred, the soles worn and burnt from use. Tommy slippers...  
“Tommy, how-why-what happened to you?”  
“What do you mean, Phil? Nothing happened!”  
“Why are you dead?”  
“Don’t know! Don’t care!”  
“Why do you... seem so _happy_?”  
Tommy blinked, turning his head to the side. “Because you’re caring about me! Even though it’s too late and I’m dead! This is good enough for me!”  
Phil listened, letting the words sink in. “I- you’re happy because I’m showing concern that you’re dead? Why wouldn’t I-“  
“Cause you never seemed to care before now. It’s always Technoblade this Technoblade that.” Tommy’s voice turned cold, his smile still seated on his face. He didn’t even seem to be aware of what he was sounding like.  
“I-Tommy...” It was true, Philza. You never showed him care or concern, and you didn’t show it to Wilbur either. Now your only living family member is Fundy, and you disowned him like you did Tommy.  
Phil bit his lip hard, nearly bleeding. He opened his mouth slightly, but Tommy cut him off.  
“Ooh, but I’m not the only ghost, am I? Wilbur and Fundy too!”  
Philza’s blood grew colder. “ _Fundy_?”  
“Yeah, I found his body near a big batch of obsidian, though it was a bit hard to tell under all those roots!”  
Oh, and now even your grandson is dead. Phil nearly fell to the ground, supporting himself on the walls of the cave.  
You truly are a cursed man, Phil. All of your family members are dead, and you’re still caring more for people who aren’t even related to you. Who was next, your surrogate son?  
Phil blinked back the tears, failing. It was too late. He was always too late.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I think dead tommy is like and why :)

Essentially, every time someone else tells him to do something or learn something Tommy is always the one that suffers, no matter who or what asks him for something, it’s always the same ending of Tommy losing.   
Flameinnit, meanwhile, does whatever he wants and feels it’s right like Wilbur had told him to do during the showdown-follow what your heart wants you to do. Flameinnit is represented by fire because he’s a free spirit, no longer caring what other people say or do, because if he ignores it, it’s not happening. It’s the exact reason I chose the words “don’t know! Don’t care!” In my ficlet because that is now Flameinnit’s ideology-he doesn’t know, so he doesn’t have to care. And if he doesn’t care, he doesn’t have to pay the price. He doesn’t have to suffer, and he can be happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me saying PHILZA???? PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR FAMILY??????????? NOT THE PEOPLE WHO LITERALLY ARENT EVEN RELATED TO YOU IN ANY WAY?????????? YOUR FAVORTISM IS SHOWING C’MON MAN....


End file.
